


The Good Elmer

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Blame the Hero, Rogersverse
Genre: Bisexual Character, M/M, contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Blame finds the only Elmer who is good.





	The Good Elmer

Blame had to get away. He had to leave the Elmer who had caused this.

As he was running out of the bunker he rammed into another Elmer.

Blame held his breath as he waited to be exterminated.

"You should probably watch were you're going," says the Elmer.

Blame is confused. "So you aren't going to kill me?"

"Why would I do that?" The Elmer questions.

Blame explains how all of the Elmers are evil.

"Oh. Well at least I'm not," says the Elmer.

Blame says, "Well that's cool but I've gotta go get a time-machine."

Blame starts to run.

"Wait!" The Elmer calls out.

"What?" Blame asks.

"I can help you," says the Elmer.

Blame smiles. "Well come on!"

Together Blame and good Elmer leave the bunker in search of a time-machine to prevent the eldest Elmer's plan.


End file.
